


Hands

by orphan_account



Series: Kageharem things ✨ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All Japan Youth Training Camp, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Holding Hands, Hopeful Ending, Japanese National Team, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, idk what to call this but it’s not angst, if you don’t talk about kageyama’s eyes then what are you doing, mfs sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “How do I put this...I feel like you’re actually a lot more...average...than the reputation everyone seems to have of you.”Or; Sakukage through the years
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, kageyama tobio & all youth training camp
Series: Kageharem things ✨ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912435
Comments: 43
Kudos: 362





	1. The Crow Setter

**Author's Note:**

> be like sakusa and wear a mask if you go outside (and social distance by escaping the crowd of volleyball players at nationals)

Kiyoomi entered the cafeteria after practice, Komori following him with an almost annoying amount of energy. The sudden influx of chatter and the wafting smell of the dishes in the room made Kiyoomi cringe. The things he put up for volleyball.

His eyes snapped over to where a dark haired first year sat, table occupied only by him and another player from Miyagi. Kiyoomi strided over, _he did not stomp like a child be quiet Komori_ , and caught the tail end of their conversation. 

“...took down Shiratorizawa and they’re heading to Nationals now, right? That’s amazing.” The curly haired player mused, fiddling with his chopsticks.

Karasuno’s setter, **Kageyama Tobio** , nodded in response and continued to place food into his mouth.

“We lost in full sets at the finals...we thought we had it in the bag…”

When Kiyoomi saw the ravenette at the entrance of the camp, he had looked every bit of a setter that could defeat Wakatoshi. Sharp, intensely blue eyes, rather tall for a first year (not taller than Kiyoomi though), slender hands, and a muscular build.

“ **Oi**.” 

But when the setter looked up at him with clear, guileless eyes, they seemed softer than what Kiyoomi saw, and a scowl-that-could-be-classified-as-a-pout, Kiyoomi couldn’t see the terrifying player he was painted to be. Not as clearly as on court.

The curly haired player next to Kageyama stuttered out a choked exclamation of Kiyoomi’s name, but Kageyama just looked at him. Waiting for something.

“I haven’t had a chance to watch the video replay yet, but...why’d Shiratorizawa lose? Was Wakatoshi-kun having an off day?”

Kageyama blinked, slowly placing down his chopsticks. “No. He looked like he was in perfect form to me.”

 _What_ . Kiyoomi felt like he was just touched by someone he did not like. Wakatoshi was strong, undoubtedly. His spikes resounded like cannon shots when he was at his best and this first year was telling Kiyoomi, that Wakatoshi still **lost**.

It was unthinkable. 

“If that’s the case, then why’d he lose? What’d you guys do? Was there someone to slow him down??” 

Kageyama’s eyebrow twitched but when he answered, his voice was still calm and even. “...Ah, yeah...I guess we slowed him down.”

Someone blocked Wakatoshi? That’s how they won? Kiyoomi could feel his eyes narrow dangerously but he was well past his usual disposition of blank irritation.

“Give me a name...what year, describe him, which middle school-” He leaned towards Kageyama with every order, the younger one radiating an equal amount of irritation.

“Ignore this guy!” Komori popped up from behind Kiyoomi, waving his hands in the air, “He can be a reeeal downer. He just has a tendency to fixate on anything he perceives as a potential threat.”

Kiyoomi sniffed in disdain, “I take exception to that downer comment...I just believe in being cautious.”

The setter nodded absently, still staring at Kiyoomi with single minded focus. His eyes suddenly narrowed at Kiyoomi, “You’re still holding back, aren’t you?”

“...Say what now?”

This little setter was so infuriatingly calm as he shattered whatever Kiyoomi thought was normal. His face was a blank mask and Kiyoomi resented his inability to recognize the emotion glinting in the setter’s eyes.

Kageyama’s fringe shadowed his eyes a little, causing the blue to reflect the light almost eerily. “How do I put this...I feel like you’re actually a lot more...average...than the reputation everyone seems to have of you.”

Kiyoomi felt like lightning struck him, like the realization that Wakatoshi lost at top form, but ten times worse. His eyebrow twitched and he scowled deeply. Not that Kageyama could see it under his face mask, but he was sure they could feel his irritation. He could see the other player sitting at the table hide his face in second hand embarrassment. Good, he can be embarrassed for the obviously shameless setter blinking up at Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi jolted out his darkening thoughts when Komori started to excuse both of them out of the increasingly awkward conversation. He whipped around, muttering something about taking a bath before everyone else. Kiyoomi would kill a man if he knew someone infected the water with their germs right after this irritating conversation.

“ _Tch_ , average.” He scoffed as he leaned back in the heated water of the bath.

“Sakusa-senpai, what toss would you prefer? How could I fix it?” Kageyama gripped a volleyball and he peered up at Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi shook his head and walked off. Kageyama was so much more different than Atsumu, that little show-off bastard.

Why did Hoshiumi **and** Atsumu talk to Kageyama after practice? Whatever they said caused the little setter to look even more irritated than usual.

Kageyama frowned at the back of the ace and hurried after him. Practice was finishing up and Kageyama wanted to practice Kiyoomi’s ideal toss before the practice ended. 

“Sakusa-senpai.” Kageyama reached to grab his jersey before jerking back. “A-ah sorry, I know you don’t like people touching you...but please tell me.”

Kiyoomi blinked down at the setter and let out a deep sigh. He missed his mask. Protected him from a few unwanted germs and helped block his emotions more. At least Kageyama didn’t touch him.

He ended up telling the blue-eyed setter his preferred toss.

And ended up practicing with said setter for a good hour until he realized he was unnecessarily practicing.

~~The tentative smile Kageyama had after a good set was kind of cute though.~~

Komori was going to scream when he realized that Kiyoomi actually practiced with the kid that had called Kiyoomi average, instead of taking a bath. Kiyoomi felt his mood plummet at the reminder. Why was it so irritating?

After they both received food, Kageyama called out a soft parting word and trotted off to join the other player from before, Chigaya. Kiyoomi shook his head and spotted Atsumu waving him down, Komori and Hoshiumi seated next to him. Great.

“What, Miya.” 

“Nothin’, nothin’. Just wanted ta know why ya came back so late with Tobio-kun.” Atsumu nonchalantly waved his hands in the air but his eyes were hard, glinting with curiosity and something else.

Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow, “Tobio-kun?”

“Kageyama.” Komori helpfully piped in. 

“Yes, I know- never mind.” Kiyoomi sighed, quietly muttered a thanks and began eating.

Hoshiumi huffed loudly before beginning his long, loud rant about something Kageyama had apparently said. Something about how Kageyama didn’t care for his jumps and said how he was a good reference source.

“What does that even mean??” Hoshiumi cried out, throwing his hands in the air. Atsumu snorted, shoving rice into his mouth.

“ _That’s_ what you were lookin’ so scary for? Yer jumps?”

“Well, what did you say to Kageyama-kun. He looked pissed as shit when you left.” Hoshiumi scrunched his face up towards Atsumu.

“Called him a goody-two-shoes.” Atsumu shrugged.

“Who even says goody-two-shoes anymore, you fucking grandpa.” Hoshiumi sneered at Atsumu and the setter slammed down his hands.

“You wanna fight?” 

“No fighting.” Komori snapped and they both sat down immediately. Cowards. “And stop bothering Kageyama-kun, idiots. It’s kinda weird how focused you guys are with him.”

“But he's interestingggg.” Atsumu whined.

“Shut up and eat your rice.” Kiyoomi grumbled, eyes narrowed at the setter.

Atsumu suddenly leaned forward towards Kiyoomi, “Hey, why’d ya practice with Tobio-kun? I thought ya don’t like being sweaty or somethin’?”

Kiyoomi didn’t deign that with a response and continued eating. Komori’s eyebrows furrowed and he chewed on his lip. “Didn’t he call you average yesterday?”

Hoshiumi and Atsumu fell into a flurry of uproarious laughter. Atsumu pounded the table, wheezing and almost falling out of his chair. Hoshiumi threw his head back, his laugh drawing other people to look at the table. Kageyama glanced over but looked back when he realized it was Atsumu laughing. Good, he should ignore the bastard.

Kiyoomi sighed and stood up, done with both the conversation and his dinner. Komori tugged him down, careful to grip only the edge of his shirt. “No, tell us.”

“I’m just more willing to work with Kageyama than Miya. He has this face that makes you want to do your best. It’s annoying.”

“Wow, ya hurt me, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu stuck his bottom lip out in a mock pout. “Do I not make ya want to do yer best?”

“No.”

“Oof, harsh.” Hoshiumi ran his fingers through his hair, causing it to stand up even more than usual.

Kiyoomi sighed and slipped on his mask. “Are we done here? I’m going to go take a bath and wash off whatever infections you have, Hoshiumi.”

“I DO NOT HAVE INFECTIONS!!” He screamed, slamming his palm into the table again. Kiyoomi quickly exited the room, everyone’s eyes on their table were uncomfortable.

As the training camp went by, Kiyoomi was roped into extra practice with the other second years, Chigaya, and Kageyama. Nonetheless, Kiyoomi couldn’t deny the thrill of slamming a perfect set right in front of the other team. 

Kiyoomi was forced to join that group of players during meals and he had to deal with watching Kageyama’s eyes light up whenever they talked about volleyball. And the stupid dad jokes Atsumu told. Kiyoomi did not enjoy sitting next to anyone except Komori but at least Kageyama was courteous of his personal space. So Kiyoomi stayed closer to those two instead of the overaffectionate and loud others. 

As such, Kiyoomi noticed that sometimes Kageyama turned and opened his mouth, before closing it when no one was there. Did he normally talk to someone? He really should watch the game tape when he gets back to his house. His safe, not germ infested house…

“Tobio-kun, I’ll catch ya later at Nationals, ‘kay?” Atsumu waved to Kageyama as he left the camp. Kageyama nodded with a quiet affirmation.

Kiyoomi stared the setter down, intent on beating him if he ever played against Karasuno during Nationals. Hoshiumi seemed to have the same train of thought, though his glare seemed more of irritated interest than a challenge. Komori just waved to Kageyama. 

When he finally was on the train with Komori, Kiyoomi thought he was free from any more monster volleyball players. Until his phone buzzed rapidly from texts coming through. Opening the messaging app, he sighed when he saw Komori’s number amongst other unknown ones. His cousin looked away, as if not seeing Kiyoomi would hide him from the spiker’s wrath.

“Komori, what is this.” Kiyoomi pointed to his phone, not even attempting to make it sound like he asked a question.

Komori was silent for a second before sighing. “It’s a group chat for the players? Or the ones we talked to the most.”

Kiyoomi slowly blinked and almost left the group, before realizing that Kageyama and Chigaya were there too. He sighed, he really does have to play defender for the first years.

“Tell me the names for each number.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to put the imagery of sakusa shirtless in a bath thinking about being called average by a punk ass kid with pretty eyes


	2. more than just Average

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is just me throwing my headcanon of sakukage being careful and weirdly domestic into this fic

The cheers and screams were deafening. Kiyoomi basked in the warm embrace of sweet victory, of beating the reigning champion of the V-League. 

He didn’t get to enjoy it for long as he had to avoid the hug of Bokuto, who just continued running to tackle Atsumu instead. Kiyoomi spotted Hinata talking to Kageyama, triumphant smiles on both of their faces.

Kageyama still had intense blue eyes, always alight with a glow of determination. He shared that with Hinata. Perhaps it was a crow thing to continuously hunt for more and more, higher and higher. 

But the setter changed, even if it was just his physical appearance. He was more filled out, taller ( _but still shorter than he was, Kiyoomi noted with no small satisfaction_ ).

He had the same slender hands.

Apparently, Hinata Shouyou was the person Kageyama had constantly turned around to talk to during the camp. Kiyoomi figured that out in Nationals, when he saw the frozen figures of Kageyama standing on the court and Hinata bowing. Kiyoomi distantly wondered what it felt like to be partnered with a headstrong player like Kageyama in the pro-league. Hinata worked well with Atsumu, but to have a partnership built on trust and respect since highschool? They’d demand authority and attention on the court just as they did years ago.

“That’s 1100 wins for me.”

...Though they’re still over-competitive volleyball monsters.

Hitting one of Kageyamaʻs tosses was... pleasantly odd to say the least. Kageyama still remembered Kiyoomi’s ideal toss from the training camp and when he was asked about it, the setter just shrugged and said he did remembered every toss for every spiker. ~~How annoying.~~ There was something so empowering as being able to slam the ball past defenses as much as you want, knowing that the toss coming towards you was carefully analyzed and thought through. 

Despite that, Kiyoomi sometimes found himself growing irritated thinking about his hits. How could he improve them? To make them sharper, more powerful, to make them not just average.

He growled under his breathe, the sound disappearing into the empty silence of the large gym. Kiyoomi spun the volleyball in his hands before tossing it up, slamming the ball onto the other side of the court. 

“Wah, nice serve.” A soft voice called out from behind him.

Kiyoomi’s eyes snapped to the door, where Kageyama stood, haloed by the bright afternoon sunlight. The setter bowed and moved to the side to place down his bag, door closing with a resounding _bang._

Kiyoomi decided to _not_ think about how he was alone with the setter in the gym, deciding to think about how to serve in a way no one would be able to pick it up. How to make it better than any other serve.

He experimented with the amount of force and spin he put on the ball, falling into an almost meditative state. Simply analyzing and adjusting. Kiyoomi could hear Kageyama bringing out another basket and serving on the other courts. The background sound of skin against the ball and the ball against court was soothing in an odd way. 

Kiyoomi massaged his wrists as the last volleyball bounced away from the court. He stretched his arms up as he moved forward to place every volleyball back into the basket. Kiyoomi was about to pack up and leave, in need of a good shower, when Kageyama’s figure caused him to pause.

The setter was perched on the bench to the side, doing something with his hands. Kiyoomi didn’t tamp down the urge to go see the setter fast enough.

“Ah, Sakusa-san.” Kageyama glanced up with the barest hint of a smile in greeting. 

“Tobio-kun.”

Kageyama blinked at the use of his first name but didn’t comment otherwise. Instead, he chose to tilt his head in question, fiddling with something in his hands.

”Ah, yes? Your serves looked good.”

Kiyoomi hummed in acknowledgement before gesturing towards Kageyama’s hands. “What are you doing?”

Kageyama held up a nail file and a small tube. “I practiced my serves...and some sets. But my nails were too long and my hands were too dry, so I’m taking care of it.”

Kiyoomi hummed again and Kageyma started fidgeting again. He never really thought about the merits of taking care of his hands beyond washing them thoroughly. Kageyama nibbled on his bottom lip under Kiyoomi’s gaze before bending down to rummage through his bag. Kageyama stood up and offered another file, still in it packaging.

”Did you want to file your nails?”

Well, that wasn’t what Kiyoomi thought the setter was going to say. 

“No, my fingernails are fine.”

“Mm. ...I think I also might have another lotion, but you would have to wash your hands before.” Kageyama suggested hesitantly. Kiyoomi just nodded and the setter followed him to the bathrooms. 

This is definitely not what he thought was going to happen when he was going to practice his serves. At least, Kageyama had the ability to take care of his hands.

”Ah, excuse me, Sakusa-san.” Kageyama carefully skirted around the spiker to open the door. At Kiyoomi’s questioning glance, Kageyama explained, moving in front of the sink. “...You don’t like germs and door handles aren’t that clean.”

Kiyoomi sucked in a silent breath, almost frozen from the completely sincere way that Kageyama spoke. The setter lathered his hands and hummed gently as he rinsed the soap off. He plucked a towel from the bag, drying his hands carefully. Kiyoomi felt his respect for the ravenette rise. Maybe good hygiene was just a thing you had to have if you were made a regular for the Schweiden Adlers.

Thoroughly washing his hands was something that he always did. It was the few things he could control as a child. However, the soap dried out his hands and it was oftentimes uncomfortable, but Kiyoomi never paid it that much thought. Not if he could be safe and free of germs.

But when Kageyama offered his hand to Kiyoomi and the spiker carefully took it, the usual panic and the racing heartbeats that typically accompanied touch wasn’t as prominent. Just linking his pinkie finger with the setter’s felt...okay. He didn’t feel like yanking his hand away and there was no overwhelming urge to pass out.

Perhaps it was because Kiyoomi just saw the setter wash his hands almost as thoroughly as Kiyoomi himself would.

Kageyama tugged him over to the bench, procuring the lotion tube, unlinking his smallest finger to open the foil cover inside the bottle. Kiyoomi offered his hand to the setter this time. Kageyama glanced up, surprised, but took Kiyoomi’s hand into his own. 

Perhaps it was because Kageyama was careful, respectful in both his actions and speech. Perhaps it was because Kageyama always tried to help Kiyoomi escape in social gatherings as a member of the Japanese National team that Kiyoomi would’ve avoided if he could. Perhaps it was because Kageyama had the same bright, earnest eyes and slender yet strong hands as the setter he first saw in the entrance of the training camp. 

Perhaps it was because Kageyama was very pretty and courteous of Kiyoomi and his boundaries.

Perhaps it was because Kageyama made Kiyoomi want to be more than just Average.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote an osakage fic and then my phone decided to delete it so i guess that’s a sign from god to not post that 3k word long mess


	3. Comparison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i don’t have a hand kink i swear-

Kiyoomi did not go out in the sun very often. Sun meant people and people meant germs and germs meant sickness and sicknesses meant possible pain and/or death. Sun also meant skin cancer. Kiyoomi liked his skin, thank you very much.

So no, he did not go out the sun very often. Only when Komori dragged him out to sit on a balcony and face the sun. Like some type of messed up sunflower.

And on a slightly different tangent, Kiyoomi’s hands were not small in the slightest. They were large, long fingers and they were just as pale as the rest of him. Because again, sun equals possible death.

Kiyoomi’s hands were not small and they were large enough to envelop Kageyama Tobio’s own hands. 

If there was one thing that Kiyoomi would name about what caught his eyes first, after a long long torture session to admit it first, it would be Kageyama’s hands as he set a ball. Poised and elegantly placed in the air.

Of course, poised and elegant wouldn’t quite be the words Kiyoomi would apply to Kageyama. The setter could be brash and noisy if you stuck him with Hinata or even Atsumu. 

But Kiyoomi saw Wakatoshi and Kageyama interact using only small nods and the faintest of smiles.

Kiyoomi saw how Kageyama softly rubbed a hand lotion into Kiyoomi’s almost uncomfortably dry palms. He could hear Kageyama murmuring about how he should take better care of his hands, he was a spiker for heaven’s sake. Kageyama lifted up Kiyoomi’s right hands, smoothing his thumb over the small calluses on his hand. The setter scowled at the hand, once again mumbling something about treatments. The calluses didn’t bother Kiyoomi that much, but Kageyama seemed upset, going by the grumpy frown on his face

Kageyama’s hands were softer than what Kiyoomi expected, most likely from the lotion. His nails were neatly trimmed with no dirt caught under the nails. 

Kiyoomi absently wondered how it would feel to fully hold Kageyama’s hands, before he shoved that thought away. They were just ( _teammates? colleagues? acquaintances?_ ) friends doing typical friend things ( _not that Kiyoomi would know much about those_ ).

So Kiyoomi sat there, in the large, empty gym next to a setter with pretty eyes and slender hands.

“Ah, I’m done, Sakusa-san.” Kageyama mumbled. The setter hesitated, a light flush slowly creeping down his neck, before he slipped his fingers between Kiyoomi’s own. 

Perhaps Kageyama was a mind reader and heard Kiyoomi thinking about holding his hands.

It was a nice image, if Kiyoomi was being honest with himself, Kageyama’s smaller, slightly sun-freckled hands intertwined with his. There were no lingering thoughts warning Kiyoomi of germs and possible diseases. It was just the warmth of Kageyama’s hands and the red on his cheeks. Kiyoomi couldn’t resist and lightly stroked his thumb against the back of the setter’s hands.

Kageyama’s flush deepened and spread and he quickly squeezed Kiyoomi’s hands before letting go. He shoved the lotion bottle next to Kiyoomi, stuttered out a broken farewell, and quickly left. 

Leaving Kiyoomi clutching his hands to his chest, the warmth from Kageyama’s hands slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep adding chapters to this story because i don’t know what self restraint is ;-;


	4. all the little things

Kiyoomi settled into his new life. Nothing really changed, yet he found himself gravitating to Kageyama. 

It wasn’t too surprising, he’s watched others be drawn in, with their sly smirks or quiet glances. 

If Hinata was the ocean, dazzling in his smiles and raging in his determination, then Kageyama was the moon, pushing and pulling at the volatile seas as easy as breathing. Ballads and poems could be written about him and the way his eyes lit up like stars when he lands back down from the sky.

So really, Kiyoomi blamed Kageyama rather than his own consciousness when he found himself in the setter’s apartment yet again, drinking warm tea with a soft blanket thrown his lap. It wasn’t the first time he stayed over at Kageyama’s house and certainly not the last.

“...Next time, tell me when you’re cold or else you’ll get sick.” Kageyama spoke up, disapproval pulling at his lips.

Kiyoomi hummed to acknowledge him and slumped into the couch a bit more. Kageyama hummed back and seated himself on couch next to Kiyoomi, practically curled around his cup. The raven smiled slightly at something the host on the TV said. Kiyoomi engraved the sight into his memory.

He could feel his eyelids drooping, the warm, familiar atmosphere getting to him. The white noise of the house was comforting to an odd extent, the clinking of Kageyama’s ceramic cup existing under the muted murmur of the talk show. 

Kageyama made a small noise and Kiyoomi instinctively glanced over, despite the urge to close his eyes weighing down his eyelids.

“Kiyoomi-san,” He couldn’t remember the exact time when Kageyama had started using his first name, but it made him feel ridiculously warm inside, “you can move to your bed if you’re tired.”

”My bed?” Kiyoomi blinked a bit blearily up at the setter. Kageyama’s hair was ruffled and fell over his eyes in a way that conveyed ruffled cat and sleepy child at the same time. 

“...Only you use it, so it might as well be yours.” 

Kiyoomi couldn’t tell if he should be flustered on the fact that he visits so often that he has a _bed_ or satisfied with the fact that Kageyama _also_ has a bed in his house.

”It’s fine, Tobio-kun, I’ll stay here.” Kiyoomi placed his cup onto a coaster.

Kageyama perked up slightly and nodded, turning back to the TV. Kiyoomi basked in the hazy atmosphere, where the cold couldn't nip at his fingers. He propped his head up on a cushion and watched the show with Kageyama.

Kiyoomi didn’t mean to fall asleep on the couch, but he woke up to their hands laced together and their blankets tangled as well. Kageyama’s head was angled oddly on Kiyoomi’s shoulder, quiet snores escaping his lips occasionally. 

He let the warm, fuzzy feeling sit in his bones, having realized that he was far beyond the point of shoving away the fondness. Kiyoomi was deep in something else and he was perfectly fine with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry that this chapter is so short but i really can’t think of anything more, i’m severely unmotivated. thank you for staying with this book and i hope you have a great day!!
> 
> if you see a typo, i hope it bothers you enough that you write sakukage fics. i have no ideas beyond they hold hands and kiss and life is nice
> 
> edit: i lied they only hold hands and think about kissing because my brain wouldn’t work

**Author's Note:**

> kageyama being a little rat bastard but not intentionally is my favorite hc


End file.
